megamitenseifandomcom-20200222-history
Izanami
Izanami (イザナミ) is a demon and recurring important character in the series. History Izanami-no-Mikoto is the primordial Shinto Mother Goddess and sister/wife to Izanagi-no-Mikoto. She helped stir the oceans on the Bridge of the Heavens, and settled down with Izanagi on Earth on their island Onogoro. On their first marriage ceremony she made the mistake of speaking to Izanagi first, so the ritual had to be repeated. After the second ceremony she gave birth to various deities. But then she gave birth to Hi-no-Kagutsuchi the Deity of Fire, and died from the severe burns of the flames. When she perished, she went to Yomi, the Land of the Dead. Izanami ate from the furnace of Hell, and went to petition the deities of the Netherworld to let her go. She made her husband promise not to look at her, but Izanagi did anyway and was greeted by the sight of a rotting corpse with the Eight Thunders protruding from her body. Ashamed by Izanagi's indiscretion, she sent the Yomotsu-Shikomes, the Thunders and Yomotsu-Ikusas after him. Izanagi sealed the entrance to Yomi with a boulder, and Izanami cried, "Why did you do such a thing to me?! You betrayed me!! Remove this boulder this instant or I'll kill 1000 of your subjects everyday!" Izanagi countered, "For every 1000 you kill, 1500 shall be born in their place!" and thus their marriage was over. She became the Yomotsugami, the Goddess of the Land of the Dead. Appearances *''Digital Devil Story: Megami Tensei: Supporting Character *Digital Devil Story 2: Warrior of the Demon City: Supporting Character *Megami Tensei: Supporting Character *Megami Tensei II: Supporting Character *Shin Megami Tensei II'' *''Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne: Cameo *Shin Megami Tensei NINE: Megami Clan (Unused) *Shin Megami Tensei IV: Megami Clan, Boss *Majin Tensei: Megami Clan *Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers: Megami Race (3DS version only) *Persona 2: Innocent Sin: Priestess Arcana *Persona 2: Eternal Punishment: Priestess Arcana *Persona 4'' / Golden: Antagonist & Final Boss *''Persona 4: The Animation: Antagonist Profile ''Digital Devil Story: Megami Tensei Yumiko Shirasagi is in fact the reincarnation of Izanami. After witnessing Akemi Nakajima's secret activities to using computer programmings to summon out Loki, Yumiko was set to be sacrificed to Loki, despite Nakajima's plead for her to stay away. When she arrives at school the following day, she is captured by the brainwashed students of the school and is overpowered when Loki summons himself into the material world. During the resulting battle, she hears Izanami's voice and is temporarily possessed by Izanami, who wounds Loki and opens a portal to Asuka for her, Nakajima, and Cerberus to escape though. Izanami instructs the dying Yumiko to have Nakajima to take her corpse to Izanami's grave so that she can be revived. When Nakajima arrives and places Yumiko on the grave, Izanami appears before him, telling him to clash together the two orbs given to him by Yomotsu-Shikome when the time is right. Shortly after, Loki appears, having followed Nakajima with the aid of Ohara. Izanami attempts to fight off Loki, but is overpowered. She is saved when Nakajima summons Hinokagutsuchi from the orbs and slays Loki. Izanami then returns Nakajima to his home, warning him about Ohara's summoning of Seth, but keeps Yumiko with her so that she can teach her how to use her powers. ''Digital Devil Story 2: Warrior of the Demon City'' Keeping with the ending of the first novel, Izanami sends Nakajima back to his home, but keeps Yumiko with her to teach her how to use her powers. After Isma Feed, Ohara, and Seth begin moving along with their plans, Izanami allows Yumiko to return to the physical world to aid Nakajima after Yumiko hears her mother's voice as Ohara kills her and the rest of her family. Much later in the story, Nakajima visits Izanami in her tomb, hoping to receive something that would allow him to fight Seth, who at this point has possessed the unborn child of Ohara and Loki and attached himself to Yumiko. Izanami gives Nakajima her robe, explaining that it was actually Izanagi's robe, and will bring out Nakajima's latent power as well as allow him to fly and face Seth. After giving him the robe, Izanami fades into the afterlife, as the robe was the only thing keeping her in the realm of the living. ''Megami Tensei'' Izanami is captured by Lucifer to be used to summon his temple to Shirasagi Mound, and is imprisoned in a casket within the Rotting Sea of Flames. Using the Orb of Silence, obtained after slaying the Minotaur, the Orb of Roughness, gained after defeating Loki, and the Orb of Stirring, won after killing Hecate, Nakajima and Yumiko are able to free Izanami from her imprisonment. In gratitude, Izanami gives them her clothes, allowing them to travel through the Sea of Flames harmlessly and reach Seth. In the Kyūyaku Megami Tensei version of the game, if Nakajima brings her the silk thread, she will take it and use it to weave something for the hero of Megami Tensei II to use if the game is continued to Megami Tensei II after defeating Lucifer. ''Megami Tensei II'' In Belial's Castle, Izanami's spirit resides in a chamber. If the hero finds the Revivifying Incense in Moloch's Temple, he can bring her back to life, allowing Izanagi to open the way to Lucifer's Temple. In Kyūyaku Megami Tensei, if Nakajima gave her the silk thread before, Izanami will then reward the Megami Tensei II hero with another set of her clothes, which protects the wearer from poisonous swamps. ''Shin Megami Tensei II'' Izanami makes a brief appearance in the post-game Kongokai dungeon, which is accessible after beating the game once. She thanks Aleph for helping Hiruko in the Underworld. She remarks that seeing Aleph and Hiroko together reminds her of Izanagi and herself when they were first married. ''Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne'' Izanami appears along with Izanagi in the Tomb of Yomi in the 666th basement of the Labyrinth of Amala in a second playthrough if a qualifying Press Turn was achieved in all Burial Chambers. After this, the Demi-Fiend must meet with Cerberus in the first Burial Chamber in the First Kalpa to reach them both. It is mentioned she and Izanagi were the creators of the old world, and that they lost their power with the advent of the Conception. They give the Demi-Fiend a sliver of their power, represented as an extra Press Turn, and beg him to pursue the path of creation, making a new world. ''Shin Megami Tensei IV'' Izanami is a opponent faced in the New Game Plus Challenge Quest, Yomotsu Okami's Revenge. Pluto's poison has awakened her and sent her on a rampage, which leads her to reside in the same room Pluto did in Pluto Castle. She wants to kill a thousand humans a day, calling them hateful living beings. Eventually, she starts repeating "Die!", over and over, before starting the battle. Defeating Izanami allows her to regain her sanity and removing the hatred from her mind. She believes some entity sought to control all the Gods of the underworld in order to have them kill off all of humanity. She tells of an evil within her that seeks to kill the living and how the entity took advantage of it, but thanks to Flynn she was saved. Izanami realizes that humans and gods must eventually cooperate with each other to ensure that neither is wiped out. She expresses gratitude to Flynn before leaving. ''Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers'' Izanami is a demon exclusive to the 3DS remake, available at the very end of Nemechi's male growth path, and costs 500 D-Souls. Her artwork comes from Shin Megami Tensei NINE. Izanami is the highest level Megami demon in the remake, a role originally held by Anat. She is many ways a counterpart to Lucifrost, the equivalent at the end of the female Nemechi growth path. ''Persona 2: Innocent Sin'' Izanami appears as a randomly appearing boss in the Control Room of the Abandoned Factory. Defeating her causes her to drop her Material Card, Netherworld Path, allowing her to be summoned in the Velvet Room. ''Persona 2: Eternal Punishment'' Like in Innocent Sin, Izanami appears as a randomly appearing boss in the bonus dungeon, the Bomb Shelter, and drops her Material Card upon defeat. Izanami later appears in the Tatsuya Suou scenario added to the remake. She resides in the Tower of Emotion that is part of the Kadath Mandala. They question Izanagi's actions and human emotions. The reason she wears a mask to crush her emotions, as she still feels love for Izanagi. Her anger towards him has disappeared and the curse she made long ago has ceased. Now she yearns for him like the days of old, wearing a mask as she wishes to be with him once more. She then gives them the Trapezohedron of Emotion. ''Persona 4'' *'Music': "霧" (kiri, lit. fog) and "The Genesis" Izanami plays an important role in Persona 4 by being the game's true antagonist. Fighting her is available through the true ending. Intrigued by humanity's true desire, Izanami takes the form of a human, and bestows various people their latent powers of invoking Personas. Izanami believes that by observing the ones who have awakened, she would learn and be able to carry out humanity's true desire. Disguised as an Attendant working in the Moel Gas Station of Yasoinaba, Izanami awakened the Persona using abilities of at least three humans as part of her experiment: Tohru Adachi, representing Despair; Taro Namatame, representing Emptiness; and the protagonist, representing Hope. It is unknown how many humans Izanami awakened, but she implies many have been awakened by her. Using her identity as a gas station attendant, Izanami spread rumors regarding the urban legend of the Midnight Channel. As the Midnight Channel reflects the images of the viewers' desires, Izanami believed this would make her understand humanity's wishes. Izanami created several facets of herself, the gods of fog Ameno-sagiri and Kunino-sagiri*, to watch over the experiment. Izanami sets her plan in motion; upon the protagonist's first meeting with Izanami, taking the identity of the Moel Gas Station Attendant, Izanami takes an interest within the protagonist's potential, and gives his latent talent of invoking a Persona a push via a handshake. After the protagonist's first interaction with the Gas Attendant, Izanami visits the protagonist in his dream where Izanami taunts the protagonist's wish to reach the truth, but asks him to follow her if he truly wishes to seek the truth. As the year goes on, Izanami observes that Adachi's actions have the greatest effect on people, and so prepares to flood the world with fog and turn everyone into Shadows in response to what she assumes is humanity's wish. In the events of the True Ending, after defeating Tohru Adachi and defying Ameno-sagiri's plans, the protagonist discovers the Attendant's true identity as Izanami, and upon realizing the protagonist's determination of seeking the truth and stopping her from carrying out her plan, Izanami chastises the protagonist's persistence to seek the truth, and tells him that she shall await the protagonist's defeat in the "other world"; Izanami's reality within the Midnight Channel, Yomotsu Hirasaka. In the protagonist's final confrontation with Izanami, she faces the party in her goddess form, but it is revealed to be a fabricated appearance when the protagonist uses the Orb of Sight, an item given by Igor, to shine upon the truth. Having her facade taken away, Izanami reveals her true form as Izanami-no-Okami, a rotting, death-ridden being. Izanami-no-Okami sends the protagonist's comrades to the underworld, and finally, the protagonist himself. As the protagonist is about to give up, he hears the voices of his friends, encouraging him. Accumulating the bonds and powers of the Social Links he had forged thus far, the protagonist channels the powers to his initial Persona, Izanagi, transmogrifying Izanagi to his true form, Izanagi-no-Okami. Bemused by the protagonist's powers, Izanami-no-Okami repeatedly attacks the protagonist, but is surprised the protagonist endures all her attacks. Asking how the will of so few could defy the will of humanity, the protagonist ultimately summons Izanagi-no-Okami, defeating Izanami with one powerful attack, known as "Myriad Truths". Upon Izanami's defeat, Izanami exclaims she will no longer interfere with humanity and encourages them to live and face their own decisions, but cannot guarantee their happiness, and fades away. Despite Izanami's antagonistic nature, she wishes for humanity's happiness, as evident that she later congratulates the Investigation Team for discovering the truth, as well as defeating her. ''Persona 4 Golden'' In Persona 4: Golden reveals that the goddess's true name is Izanami-no-Mikoto. The original goddess was separated into Marie/Kusumi-no-Okami, Izanami-no-Okami, Kunino-sagiri, and Ameno-sagiri in ancient times. Izanami-no-Okami views Marie suitable only for getting rid of the fog. With the defeat of the other three parts, Marie becomes whole once again. Stats ''Shin Megami Tensei IV'' |Ice= Null |Electricity= - |Force= - |Expel= - |Curse= Null |Ailmentresistance= - |Normalattack= Phys x1 hit, 1 enemy |Skill1= Shivering Taboo |Effect1= Inflicts several ailments, all enemies |Cost1= 40 MP |Level1= Innate |Skill2= Spring of Life |Effect2= Recover some HP after walking a certain distance.Inactive when in the stock. |Cost2= Auto |Level2= 70 |Skill3= Drain Ice |Effect3= Drains Ice attacks |Cost3= Auto |Level3= 71 |Skill4= |Effect4= |Cost4= |Level4= |Evolvedfrom= |Evolvedfromlevel= |Evolveinto= |Evolveintolevel= |Specialfusion= |Requiredquest= Yomotsu Okami's Rampage |Drop= }} ''Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers'' ''Persona 2: Innocent Sin'' |LI= |DK= |AL= - |NR= |MN= |Traits = Wise |Return Item = Sacrifice Card |Bonus = Vi +1 |Tarot Card Number=153 |Material=Netherworld Path |Skill1 = Mirage |Effect1 = Deal Almighty illusion effect to all enemies. |Skill2? = Diarahan |Effect2? = Recover full HP for one ally. |Skill3? = Heartfelt Prayer |Effect3? = Recover high HP for all allies. |Skill4? = Fear Torrent |Effect4? = Deal high Water damage to all enemies. |Skill5? = Heavenly Dance |Effect5? = Deal Mind charm ailment to all enemies. |Skill6? = Malaquadyne |Effect6? = Deal high Water damage to an enemy group. |SkillM = Mediarahan |EffectM = Recover full HP for all allies. }} ''Persona 2: Eternal Punishment'' ''As a Persona'' ''As a Demon'' ''Persona 4'' This boss can attack twice each turn in both of its forms. Izanami Izanami-no-Okami Battle Quotes ''Persona 4'' *''"Knowledge of the truth is not everything. Yet drunk with truth, you exceeded your role and became too involved... Now, learn for yourselves whose wrath you have brought down!"'' *''"Then come, sinful sons of man!"'' *''"You cannot atone so easily for your foolish pride in stepping into the realm of the gods..."'' *''"Can you not understand? It is impossible to defeat me!"'' *''"You understand nothing, I see... ignorant mortals!"'' *''"Well then ... allow me to show you my full splendor!"'' *''"I ... am a god. I'll teach you the truth of your miniscule existences."'' *''"You cannot defeat me with strength alone. Soon, you will understand."'' *''"The stage is already set for your demise... I'll end your lives here!"'' *''"The time has come for us to end this."'' *''"What's the matter? Did you intend to defeat me with such feeble strength?"'' *''"Goodbye ... accept the reality of your death."'' *''"It's unfortunate that our battle must end this way..."'' *''"Are you done already? Then let me release you from your suffering!"'' *''"How can your powers rival mine?!"'' *''"Impossible ... can the wishes of so few surpass the will of all mankind?!"'' *''"Why ... why don't you understand? It's impossible for humans to grasp the truth with their own hands..."'' Gallery Category:Megami Race Category:Priestess Arcana Category:Japanese Mythology Category:Digital Devil Story Characters Category:Megami Tensei Characters Category:Majin Tensei Demons Category:Megami Tensei II Characters Category:Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne Characters Category:Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers Demons Category:Persona 2: Innocent Sin Personas Category:Persona 2: Eternal Punishment Personas Category:Persona 2: Innocent Sin Demons Category:Persona 4 Characters Category:Persona 4 Enemies Category:Persona 4 The Animation Characters Category:Shin Megami Tensei IV Demons Category:Law Demons in Shin Megami Tensei IV Category:Shin Megami Tensei IV Bosses